degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 2)
Characters Freshman *Jimmy Brooks *Terri MacGreggor *Ashley Kerwin *Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Paige Michalchuk *Craig Manning *Hazel Aden *Ellie Nash *Marco Del Rossi Grade 8 *Emma Nelson *Liberty Van Zandt *Manny Santos *Toby Isaacs *J.T. Yorke *Sean Cameron Other *Archibald Archie "Snake" Simpson (MI Teacher) *Joey Jeremiah (Craig's stepdad) *Dan Raditch (principle) *Christine "Spike" Nelson (Emma's mom) Episodes Episodes in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation (with brief synopses). It premiered on September 29, 2002 and lasted until February 23, 2003 after 22 episodes. *When Doves Cry (1) - Sean befriends a new kid named Craig but notices something is weird about him, while JT goes on a date with Paige. * When Doves Cry (2) - Craig faces his abusive father after he runs away from home, while JT continues to flirt with Paige. * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Emma is shocked when her mom begins dating Snake, while Spinner and Jimmy compete in a dance contest. * Karma Chameleon - Ashley is desperate to have all her old friends back, while Toby has a crush on Spinner's sister Kendra. * Weird Science - Emma is not happy when Mr.Simpson is a apart of her home life, while Spinner becomes a ladies man. * Drive - Craig, Marco, Sean and Spinner steal Joey's car for a day of fun, while Ashley wants to impress Ellie by getting her belly button pierced. * Shout (1) - Paige has a crush on rival soccer star Dean, while JT and Toby begin sharing a locker. * Shout (2) - Paige is devastated after being raped,while Liberty almost gets JT expelled. * Mirror In The Bathroom - Toby makes dangerous decisions after joining the wrestling team, while Terri is embarrassed when she becomes a model. * Take My Breath Away - Manny and Craig go on a date, while Ellie and Hazel compete for Marco's affections. * Don't Believe The Hype - Hazel acts racist towards a Muslim girl on Heritage Day, while Liberty discovers JT is good at sewing. * White Wedding (1) - Emma realizes that Spike has bigger problems on the eve of her wedding to Snake, while JT and Toby get Craig to get Joey to get a stripper. * White Wedding (2) - Emma messes things up between Snake and Spike when she tells Snake of her pregnancy, while Manny tries to get Sean to come to the wedding. * Careless Whisper - Marco begins to question his sexuality, while Kendra feels that Toby is smothering her to bits. * Hot For Teacher - JT learns a lesson in respect when he spends detention with Ms.Hatzilakos, while Jimmy and Spinner try to be truthful to one another. * Message in a Bottle - Sean begins having drinking problems after he and Emma get back together,while Jimmy invites Ashley to her party. * Dressed In Black - Ashley feels that Jimmy wants her to change her image, while Toby thinks he and Kendra are going to be intimate with each other. * Relax - Liberty goes insane as the new captain of the hockey team, while Paige and Hazel take advantage of Terri. * Fight for Your Right - Emma protests the new genetically modified foods in the cafeteria, while Spinner struggles with being jealous over Jimmy's wealth. * How Soon is Now? - Paige is not prepared for Dean's return to Degrassi, while Ellie struggles with the fact that Marco is gay. * Tears Are Not Enough (1) - Craig begins spending time with his father, while Liberty forces JT to take her to the dance. * Tears are Not Enough (2) - Craig is surprisingly relived in the wake of his father's death, while Paige and Spinner compete in the luau. Category:TNG season 2 episodes Category: Degrassi: TNG episodes